


Always in my Thoughts

by stellarlies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, Comedy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Keith had to think on how Lance would be in bed, he imagined him playful but elusive, the kind of man who needs time and sweet talking to get him to do more than missionary sex. Not… not this. This was not… Lance wouldn’t…. No, that wasn’t possible.</p><p>(In which Keith discovers that Lance is a porn webstar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was purely made by the lolz, and I'm having such a good time. English is not my first language, so easy on that.

Keith was a young healthy college man. It was a sunday night, very late, raining cats and dogs outside, and as any young healthy college man with no boyfriend would, he was horny as hell. He usually didn’t feel particularly horny without someone at his side, he was never the type of man to be horny 24/7, not even as a teen; but ever since he got that huge crush on Lance he was horny all the time. _Stupid Lance_.

He lied on his stomach in his bed, wearing only red boxers, browsing a porn page. Nothing was catching up his attention, all he was seeing was dull faces and dull dicks and dull... _white_ bodies. Suddenly a dirty thought crossed his mind and his dick finally twitched in interest. Oh, he shouldn’t. It was not ok. It was not a good thing to do. He hated the fact it was a thing! He disliked so much “Asian” was a thing! Sexualizing cultures is not right! He knew that by first hand!

He had his own morals he shouldn’t betray! Sadly, his boner didn’t think so. He clicked on “Latino”, ignoring the asian sign right next to it, pouting.

Now that was… something. His breath hitched. They were not _exactly_ like Lance, but some of them did have the same skin tone and he wasn’t sure where to start. His dick was fully awake now, he rolled his hips into the bed, deciding what to watch, licking his lips at the sight.

Nervously, he clicked on the first solo he found, since that was his favorite thing to watch, if he had to watch porn. He changed his position, lying on his side, and he started to palm himself.

Ah, God was real. This guy was so similar to Lance. It was as lanky as him, though he had abs, which is something he was sure Lance didn’t had. He had those longs legs that Keith adored, and the best part, his face was off screen. He paused it when he realized it was only one and a half minutes long.

Goddammit, he couldn’t catch a break. He sat against the wall and fixed the laptop so he could jack off better. The guy was beautiful, the way he squirmed just by touching himself. He wondered if Lance would be this sensible, if Lance would move that way. If Lance would roll his hips like the guy in the video, if Lance’s neck would curve that way and if Lance-

Fuck, the video ended.

He sighed. That was not it. He needed to keep watching videos of that guy. Who uploaded videos that short anyway? Sure, the guy had its own website but you could give more meat to the audience, this was infuriatingly short. He clicked on the next video of the guy, in the recommended section. His name was BlueSky, which was ultra ridiculous but with a dick that pretty his name really didn’t matter. It was thick and long and it curved at his navel and it was precisely the kind of dick Keith liked, and fuck all his videos were about that long. What a disgrace.

He watched some other videos and… and there was something… There was something off with all this. He still came, the moans so obscene they went straight to his dick, he barely needed to touch himself to reach the end, his white sticky sperm dirtying his right hand, forcing him to browse awkwardly with the left hand, trying to find more and more videos of him because he was _amazing_ , but… There was _something_ about his voice…

He tried to watch more videos, more careful this time, but it was distracting, he couldn’t focus with that sight. He closed his eyes, breathing hastily, focusing on the noises of fabric shifting and the guy’s whimpers, when Blue moaned “ay.”

_Hold the fuck up._

He repeated it once. He repeated it again. He repeated only that part about five times, focusing on the guy’s body figure, and his neck, his _oh so familiar_ neck, and when his mind did the connection, he opened his eyes wide. He jumped and almost fell off the bed.

 _This was not possible_.

It wasn’t strange that he said “ay”, that was not it but… But… That guy was _really_ similar to Lance. Strangely like him. Weird even, the fact he could find such specimen, so amazingly similar to Lance, his actual crush and owner of all his thoughts. He was not paying attention but he did sound a _bit_ like him too. It was hard to notice because, sadly, he had never heard Lance _moaning_ before and… He shook his head, his face and ears deep red, and he sighed deeply, trying to calm himself. It was just his imagination playing him tricks.

There was no way Lance, Lance McClain, would be able to upload porn to the damm web. Nope, it wasn’t happening, he was just… he was just imagining things now. He just found a guy very similar to Lance! It was good! That way he could have an outlet to all his pent-up feelings! And please his libido! Just because he had the same body type it didn’t mean it was actually him. That was so unlikely. So unlike Lance too. Lance wouldn’t do something like that ever. Never, he would probably be too shy for that.

If Keith had to think on how Lance would be in sex, he imagined him playful but elusive, the kind of man who needs time and sweet talking to get him to do more than missionary sex. Not… not this. This was not… Lance wouldn’t…. No, that wasn’t possible.

He found a video with the guy dirty talking and he almost flipped.

“I want you so bad… why are you being so mean?.. Ha… you’re doing it on purpose right? I’ll promise I’ll behave. Just-”The guy started to pump his dick faster, and Keith whimpered. “Just come to me, ok? Fuck me please, I want you, I need you, I-”

 _He fucking cummed right there and it was fucking off-screen, why did he had to cut the video on that part?_ Keith was pissed. This guy had to be Lance to be that infuriating.

Realization sunk in. It was… No, it couldn’t. Just because he had the same body type _and_ the same tone voice it didn’t mean it was him. Because that would meant he masturbated with a porn video of one of his closest friends and that couldn’t be right, right?

He breathed in. He cleaned his hands on the sheets and stood up with his laptop on hand,  placing himself on his desk, looking for his credit card. And some lotion. He never thought he would spend money on porn but holy fuck Lance was uploading porn videos on the Internet. Well, that was what he was _about to confirm_. The videos were too short to actually tell and he had to confirm that.

He kept telling himself he was only trying to ease his curiosity. But in the end he knew the truth, and for the way his heart _and_ his dick throbbed, he was… high on that fact. He felt his head numb. He had to get longer videos, it was a desperate need consuming his whole body.

 _8 to 12 dollars per porn video?!_ What does that little shit, in case it were indeed Lance, thought he was? Did he really thought that highly of himself? It wasn’t even real porn it was just masturbation! He looked at the videos, and, _ha_ , the last video uploaded was the guy riding a fucking _dragon dildo_.

He was fucked. Even if this guy wasn’t Lance, he was fucked. Utterly, absolutely, shamelessly fucking _destroyed_. His dick was about to explode. His wallet was going to suffer this. He closed his eyes, holding on the table, trying to pace his breath, feeling the desire pooling up in his stomach. He bit his lips. What was he doing with his life?

He scrolled down, to the first video. It was just the guy jacking off. And it was ten minutes. An improvement.

Or maybe not. This was not an improvement. It was a fucking torture. Yeah, Blue was definitely Lance, and in that first video he was behaving like Keith thought he would at sex. Shy. Careful of what he was doing. He was slowly moving his hands around his half-naked body, back supported on what it looked like a couch, but he was on the floor. It was sexy but it was so restricted it was obvious it was his first time recording something.

He travelled his hands from his neck to his chest, teasing the audience with soft movements, and when he reached his dick he just ignored and went for his thighs, separating them, showing himself, his back curving, a faint tremble in his body. He was more vocal too. His whimpers were longer and the moaning was a bit forced. It was so… cute.

There was something cute on the way Lance hips swaging wasn’t as pronounced as in the other video. Keith moaned pleased, rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb. Lance’s back curved more and he tilted his head back for the pleasure of his own hand. They both pumped his dick, Keith unconsciously trying to mimick his movements, and when he curved more you could see his pretty face for a second and Keith came at that sight.

He felt relaxed and calm, the after it washing over his body pleasantly. He placed an arm in top of his eyes, puffs of air leaving his mouth. He thought about what he had done. After some consideration, he decided to search water because he needed to drink a lot of water if he wanted to watch all Lance’s videos before next morning.

Because shame or not, he was going to watch all Lance’s videos before next morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this, and I really want to write more things about it (and Keith trying to speak at Lance's face the next morning, oh boy). 
> 
> I'm latina myself so I thought the joke was hilarious. I'm sorry. The apology goes for the whole fic, tbh. The name of the fic may change because idk??? i don't like it that much??? but it's hilarious too. 
> 
> My tumblr is theawesomefanatic, if you want to step by~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a small chat with a friend if I should post this because it was too short but then I said: fuck it, let's post it. This is for fun right? This chapter was... really fun to write. Sorry that it's so short tho.

History class at 11am was too early for the night he had. He spent all the night watching the videos and there was a point where he couldn’t even masturbate right. Probably around the sixth time. He was aware he made an excess, but he couldn’t avoid it. He had to go in the middle of the night to buy two Red Bulls, one for the endure the night and one for before the class, though he didn’t want to go because Lance was going to be there.

Lance… Truth be told he should skip the class. But it was the last class before the exam and he  _ needed _ to go, he had already skipped many classes in the past. Shit, this was bad. Anyway, he was going to deal with this like a man. It’s not like he didn’t had a crush on Lance before, and he always managed to be subtle about it. He sighed, entering the classroom, spotting Lance and the rest right away. Lance was greeting him and screaming his name, letting him know where they were. 

No, this was going to be bad. He crashed the Red Bull can with a hand, threw it away, and waved at them. 

“You look like shit, Keith,” Lance said, he was sitting on the table, feet on his seat. Keith sat behind him, as he usually did, and Hunk and Pidge were in the next row. 

“It’s not like you look any better, Lance,” he said, placing his backpack in the floor, ignoring the boy. He couldn’t look Lance at the eyes, he couldn’t. 

“We’re college students. We all look like shit,” Hunk said, and Pidge nodded in agreement, rubbing her tired face. 

“Yeah well, eye bags and the such. But Keith looks like a train ran over him.” Lance insisted, which was honestly upsetting. Keith tried to intimidate him with a glare but it went wrong. 

Lance had a playful smile on him, but his eyes had a concerned glint. It took his breath away. He felt his cheeks burning, and he hid his face on the table. 

“I couldn’t sleep last night. Busy.” 

“And what were you doing that left you like this?” Pidge asked, curious, her side pony tail tilting with her movements. 

Keith didn’t answer, hiding himself further in his seat. Luckily, the professor came in, and old man with glasses, and everyone decided to drop the subject, Pidge and Hunk turned their eyes to the whiteboard, and Lance finally sat properly. For a moment Keith thought that was a good thing; having Lance’s face away from him was a good thing. 

Except he didn’t take into account his neck. Which, for the worse, was actually the reason why he usually sat behind Lance. That way he had a direct look of Lance’s beautiful neck all for himself. He kept picturing the way he could lick it and kiss it and bite it. How would hickeys look on his flawless brown skin? They would look delicious. They would look amazing on him. And not only in his neck, damn, in all his body. All his body full of hickeys made by him, the way Lance would react to them is probably amazing. He could picture him, no, he had  _ imagery  _ to go with his thoughts, and he now knew of the way Lance would be moaning and writhing under his hands and-

Lance’s movements make him shook his head, trying to blow away his probably horny face. Since when were his eyelids so heavy? Lance was playing with a pencil in his mouth, leaning into his seat and Keith had a hard time to understand what he was saying, too focused on the lips pressing around the pencil. He had to ask what he said. 

“I said, this is so boring.”

Keith swallowed, coughing softly. “It’s a recap. Pay attention, we have the exam next week.” His voice was hoarse but if Lance noticed, he wasn’t phased by it. 

“Says the guy who never comes to class.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but at least Lance listened to him and started to take notes. Good, that way he could focus on the class without being distracted by Lance. Except Lance’s neck kept being tempting. It was torture, he wanted all his skin displayed for himself, the way he tilted his head when he was writing was so hot, he wanted to bite his neck right there in the middle of the class. His mouth watered again, and he realized he was starting to pop an erection.

Fuck, not here.

He leaned on his table, trying to ease his thoughts. However, the only thought in his head was Lance on a bed, playing with a dildo in his ass. He whimpered, deciding on what kind of person he wanted to be today. So he grabbed all his things and decided to leave the class, because either way he was not paying attention. 

He heard the “I’ll take a look on him” from Lance and he started to walk faster. 

He was so embarrassed. This was not okay. What was he supposed to do? Face Lance and tell him “Hey look, I found your internet porn and I kind of jacked off with your videos, can we go to take a coffee or something?” Yikes. He still wasn’t ready to get rejected by Mr. I’m focused on my career right now, though he knew he should give a closure to his crush on Lance. He was going to do it sooner or later, but he was so mad at himself for having such little self-restraint. What was he thinking when he bought all that porn? He was thinking with his dick for sure, but he couldn’t be upset at his dick. Or could he? 

Lance interrupted his self deprecation, pulling him by his arm, close to him.

“Hey, tiger. What’s wrong? You know you can count on us, right?” 

“I’m okay, Lance, stop, touching me!” He shouted, punching him in the face. 

Keith realized what he did, and he looked at his hand and back at Lance’s injured face. There was bewilderment in Lance’s eyes while he examined himself, and Keith blush deepened. 

“I’m sorry, Lance! I didn’t mean it!”

Lance playful smirk was gone for good, face sharp with anger. He grabbed Keith by his jacket, who was too dazed to react, and pushed him into the wall. “Look Keith, I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you. I was trying to be nice, but obviously you don’t want that. What is your fucking problem?” 

Keith blinked, unsure of what he was going to respond when Lance was so close to him, breathing in his lips. He tried to look at Lance’s eyes, but all he could thought was in the videos and the way he sounded, which was very similar to his current angry breathing, and his dick twitched once. 

“Are you… hard?” Lance suddenly asked surprised, his eyes opening big, his pupil dilated. Lance backed away, as if he wes on fire. He was about to die now, and unable to blush anymore all he could do was stare at him. Lance stared at him back, embarrassed too. 

Lance coughed. “You… you know, adjusting your dick up so that people don’t notice your erections only work if you’re not using tight pants like the ones you use. You look like a degenerated, Keith.” He breathed his name in the end, but Keith wasn’t going to stay around to know what that meant. 

He ran away, going to his room. Lance tried to run after him but decided not to after a while. Why was he running after him either way? Did Lance want to help or something? That thought only made things worse and Keith was pretty sure now, officially, he wasn’t going to be able to look at Lance’s face ever again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comes in with a new username, eating popcorn, tears in her eyes. 
> 
> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Heavy handed Hand-Waving, because I'm a terrible writer. You probably don't remember by now.

Should he follow him though?

Keith was an interesting dude. He was brave; and kind, at his own way. His only problem was how infuriatingly emotionally unavailable he could get. It wasn’t that Lance was an asshole for fun (well...); but he really liked to see Keith getting out of his usual stunted self. He liked seeing Keith getting all worked up. Whether it was because he was mad, or happy, or surprised, _emotional_ Keith was an _experience_. He liked him when he was like that. Unbelievable human and real.

He thought that even when Keith punched him. Not that he liked being punched, but furious Keith was… good. It was good to watch. Hot even. And knowing he got a boner in a class…

Seriously, what kind of pervert he was? He always thought Keith was a really serious guy. He never saw him with a partner. Sure, Lance didn’t date much lately. Mostly because of his work. Not that that was something he liked to talk to people, he used whatever excuse to hide it, if his mom taught him something was that reputation was important, and once it was blemished, there was not going back.

But on Keith's case, he seemed to not-like being around people. To not like people in general, unless they were close to him. And now he was popping a boner in the middle of a class? Who was even that boy?

Lance started to follow him after Keith ran away, because he was intrigued by him and the reasons behind that boner and maybe he had a desire of being part of it even if that was probably just a self-indulgent fantasy. He was going to Keith because he wanted him, he wanted... 

But going for it was… tacky, wasn’t it? Maybe working so long with porn was messing up with his head, and for that, Lance stopped. He just returned to the class, ignoring Hunk and Pidge’s little looks and just, waited. He felt something tingling under his skin, some kind of alert, something inside of him telling him something. Something important. But he wasn’t sure what. He usually trusted his instincts, but getting such a weird sign was confusing.

He sighed, unsure of what to do with Keith.  

 

* * *

 

 

Keith missed all the classes of that day. Lance actually found by pure chance, because they weren't together in all their classes. He remembered how mad that made them in the first year, now they were kind of used to it. Pidge and Hunk always managed to be together in almost everything, but he was sure Pidge hacked the college page for that. She had to be doing that.

It was a girl the one who told him that Keith missed his classes. It was maddening, how popular he was with the girls. His competitive part asked what was so good about the guy. His gay part wanted to keep those bitches away of him.

Yes, he was hot, but he was not _theirs_ _._

He was in front of his door because Pidge convinced him. “Go and pass him the classes he missed. It’s not a big deal,” says the girl who has to prepare one week previous to saying hi to the girl she had a crush on.

He had to ask to several persons the notes and that was just embarrassing, because the girl didn't write anything/didn't take pictures. Damn, he was lazy, but not that lazy. And Keith didn’t even deserve all the work he was doing.

But Lance really really wanted to see him again. He hated how much he liked Keith’s presence. He hated how prideful he could get, enough to be rude with Keith sometimes. 

Ugh, maybe, when he saw him again, he could return him the punch. That way, Lance will feel better about all those feelings inside of him. 

There is a much better way to release energy though, it involves lips and consensual roughness, but he pushed that thought to the back of his head. He sighed before knocking at the door. His hands were sweaty and his heart was about to explode, but his mouth smirked like usually; Keith wouldn't see his nervousness if he could do something about it.

“What do you want, Shiro, I told you I don’t want to-”

Keith face was clearly annoyed, but turned red in the moment he saw Lance. He went back, closing the lid of the laptop, but Lance already caught what he was watching. Keith swallowed, returning to the door slowly. Lance was not looking at his eyes, his cheeks were flushed too. 

No one addressed the other, or looked at the other's eyes for a long time. 

When he finally looked at him, Lance noticed that Keith was only on his underwear, and that he looked pretty exhausted, as if he hadn't slept. Keith needed a moment to process Lance, and process Lance’s books.

He relaxed, if only slightly, hoping that Lance wasn't fast enough to watch what he was seeing. 

“You missed yesterday’s classes and so… Some girls passed me this notes and books. Here, have them.” Lance almost threw it in his hands, his feet itching for a run. In the end he stood there, waiting for Keith’s answer.

He took everything and put it on a table close to the door. “Ah… thank you, man. I’ve…” Keith hide his mouth with his face, averting his eyes again, “-been feeling sick lately. I think I may come back tomorrow.” 

Lance really wanted to run away now. Why was he there again?

“Sure. You look sick man. I mean, we all know you’re just busy masturbating, but still, we’re worried about you.”

Keith choked, glaring at him before closing the door at his face.

“C’mon Keith!" He said, knocking again. He wasn't sure why he kept talking, but he kept talking. He really should took this chance to run away, but he didn't. "You don’t have to be upset! It is just the truth.”

Keith huffed, before opening the door again, flames in his eyes. “So what if it is true? What are you going to do about it?”

Keith was really tempting his destiny with that sort of claims, Lance thought, painfully aware of the boner in his own pants. He swallowed, having a few ideas of what could he do to Keith. Very explicit and graphic ideas were coming in and out of his head. Keith was angry blushed, and he still managed to look irresistible.

He was also almost naked. And the bastard had a good body. Lance was weak, really weak; but in the end, he just sighed, ignoring the swelling in his heart.

“What kind of question is that? Are you crazy? Fuck, Keith, we’re in public, chill.”

Keith sighed, grabbing Lance by his wrist and making him come in his bedroom.

“What is wrong with you?”

“No, what is wrong with you, Keith?!”

They stared at each other, for a long time. Keith had his arms folded on his chest; Lance had a fist on his hip.

“I’ve been under tons of stress,” Keith admitted through his teeth.  

“Same here.”

“Yeah, _you_  are surely _so_ stressed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing at all, Lance. Look, why don’t you just go away and leave me alone.”

Lance held his breath, ready to say something else, but he didn’t. He eyes travel led along all Keith’s body, and then he huffed, leaving the room soon after that.

Keith closed his eyes strongly, tasting the wasted opportunity with his whole being.

He was this close to call for Lance again, but he didn’t want to look desperate. He shouldn't have treated Lance like that and…

 _Ugh._  

 

He hoped that Lance didn't saw the page he was watching. But then there was the comment about masturbation. Ugh, he probably did watched it.

But still, it shouldn't be important. There was lots of porns on that page. Lance didn’t have to know. It was just a coincidence. It’s not like Lance was smart enough to connect the dots.

Fuck, Lance is smart enough to connect the dots.

 

* * *

 

Lance usually doesn’t looks at his email, like, never. He knows he should, because there is where professors send everything, but his classmates already pass all the important (and non-important) information through chat, or through a very specific mail which he only looks up for that.

But when Keith is acting weird and buying porn exactly where he work, he really needed to put a good use to it.

He found nothing. He wasn’t sure if it was because Keith used a third system payer (it was the smart thing to do. Didn’t sound like Keith though). Or he used another credit card. Or if his mail sucked them down (Some old mail services should be closed down at this point, if Lance had to be honest. Fuck, he should really get another one). But there weren’t registers of a transaction made by him.

Lance tried to dig further. And he, of course, looked at the people who commented his shit. He hoped Keith wasn’t an idiot enough to comment in some of his videos.

Lance knows he should be wishing for Keith not having seen his videos at all but… That’s a lie. There was something exciting about Keith watching his videos. He was usually embarrassed about his work, he really didn’t want anyone to know. But Keith? Keith watching his videos?

It was mortifying, yes, but hot at the same time.

And he was a little scared. What did Keith thought of him? Was Keith one of those bastards who overlooked sex workers? C’mon, he wasn’t prostituting himself for real. He wasn’t even a camboy! He just upload some videos on a page.  

And obviously, if he did do all those things, it wouldn’t be a bad thing neither. But still, Lance liked to think it was the lesser of the evils on the sex industry. Along with just drawing porn. But Lance wasn't good at drawing, his only good talent was having a good body. So that's what he used. 

_Found it._

        redbull77: u look nice cuban boi ;) 

_Fuck, Keith, nowhere it says I’m Cuban. You’re such an idiot._

But… was it really him though? Lance had no clues, other than his intuition and his horniness for the boy.

Smirking, he thought that if he didn’t have any clues, he’ll have to get a confession out of Keith.

Now, that was a fun thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so blocked with this chapter. Like, immensely blocked. Also college was sucking my soul. And then I remembered those little tumblr advices to fight writer's block.
> 
> Change the pov. 
> 
> Lance is fun to write y'all. 
> 
> I know, I know this is short. I'm a terrible, terrible writer. But I wanted to update with SOMETHING, and so I bring this. I wanted to come back with a long long chap to amend my mistakes, but alas, won't happen. This is for Nayo. Yes I lied to you, I was not trying to upload some yoi. :D 
> 
> Keith's raunchy comment was her idea back when we were discussing this fic, all credit to her. xD And Nayo is the one who usually look up for this shit so that I don't upload it with so many mistakes, but i wanted a surprise goddammit. I'll upload a revised version later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic used to have a plot but i forgot it and i'm low-key hoping you guys did the same.
> 
> kinda fluff??? i like team voltron, what can i say.

**source of anxiety** : hi babe wanna come to the pool with us? ;^)

Keith was positively exhausted. Lance had started to flirt with him on text, like a lot. Lance has always been kinda flirty (not really, he just used a lot of winking emojis) but now it was borderline stalking. 

Perhaps he shouldn't have a said on that matter. 

Keith liked it, but it was just weird, and he couldn't understand why Lance was starting to flirt with him all of the sudden. Was Lance into him now?

Of course, maybe Lance knew that he knew about his secret job. But Keith was not trying to think about that. He was positive that Lance knew but what if he didn't? He wasn't going to let Lance know he suspects that Lance knows that he knows. 

That's just insane. 

He was looking another video of Lance. Ugh, he really really should stop doing this because it is just dooming himself even more. 

But he wasn't going to stop today. 

Fucker was using a red rope to bondage himself. A **red**  rope. 

Why god treated Keith like this, it wasn't fair. 

Anyway, he didn't understand before what was so fun about watching someone with ropes, but it turns out it _is_ pretty hot. It may be because it is Lance, but the red looked really good against his brown skin, it made Keith gasp.

It did look a bit artificial, Lance was alone, and without a partner the bondage seemed to lose its spark, but then he realized the partner was supposed to be the audience. If he looked at the comments, it was pretty obvious many of them liked it that way. He swallowed down a bit of jealousy, and played the video again. Lance wasn't doing anything, just showing part of his body, and then he touched himself, and that was it. It was hot, but it wasn't the worse thing he has seen Lance to do, and for that is grateful. 

He thought of the pool, and Lance dripping wet. 

He sighed, and went with his friends.

  

* * *

 

 

Allura was only friends with them because she was kinda dating kinda not dating with Keith's brother, Shiro. He doesn't has any strong opinion on the woman, other than it was fun that she had the keys to the pool, for being the captain and all. Allura and Shiro looked good together, which made Keith hopeful of their future as a couple. Bros look out for bros. 

Pidge, Lance and Hunk were playing with the water, and Pidge was wearing a green bikini she only wore when she wanted to impress someone, so the reason of her blush and Lance and Hunk's sneaky looks were clear. 

"I'm just saying, Pidge, be honest with yourself," Lance said. 

"I don't have to say anything. I pledge the fifth."

"Look, Mary is coming!" Hunk said.

Pidge turned her head so fast it almost broke her neck. When she realized it was a ruse, she tried to drown Hunk. 

Keith sat down next the pool, close to where Lance was swimming.  

Lance flashed a smile so big it made him wonder why he ever felt the need to fight with him. 

"You remembered you had friends! How exciting!"

Oh, that's why. 

Keith shrugged, making Lance pout before throwing water at him. Then Pidge and Hunk made peaces and got into Lance's side, fighting against Keith. Keith went into the pool to defend himself. He giggled, he liked his friends so much, playing like this was so fun, and he remembered why he liked Lance again, his smile flashing as bright as the sun above them, and he almost got distracted. 

"One against three. Isn't that unfair for you guys?" he said, feeling cocky. 

"You wish!" Lance replied, his eyes sparkling. 

Allura and Shiro watched the crew fight and decided to step in, joining to Keith's side and the three of them obliterated the other trio. Lance complained for an unfair game, because having a captain in the team was unfair, but everyone quickly remembered him that he learned to swim before leaning to talk. 

"Too bad you aren't as good in fighting," Keith added.

"I'm so sorry, karate kid."

"I did kung-fu!"

"Tomato, Tomahto"

They laughed for a while, catching up with many late gossips. Keith felt sorry for distancing himself of his friends lately, his tension with Lance shouldn't have stopped his friednships. (Tension which was ever-growing, the rest of the guys were starting to notice, but they tried to laugh it off to make it uncomfortable. They way Lance and Keith looked at each were making everyone uneasy, and Hunk was about to scream them to get a room, but Allura stopped him, saying him they need time).

"It's obvious that I can drink whatever I want. Okay, I'm Cuban. In Latin -Amer" Lance said at the look of Allura and Shiro drinking beer. 

Shiro offered some, reluctantly, and said that if they catch him he’s gonna kill Lance.

He wasn’t going to kill Lance, but that thought was nice enough that Keith laughed openly.

After a while of everyone having fun and enjoying good quality time, they broke apart. Hunk and Pidge had to go because they were going to study for an exam, and Allura and Shiro were off probably making out in some place. 

Shit, shit, shit. 

Now Keith was alone with Lance, who was looking at him in a weird way. Keith was sitting in the edge of the pool and Lance was still in the water, and when Lance catched Keith staring him he sank, staying under the water for a pure-show amount of time. Everyone knew how Lance was practically a mermaid, he didn’t need to show-off.

It was still kind of impressive, and Keith didn’t say anything when he came out.

“So hey, Keith… how been you feeling lately? Everything good?”

Lance had a straight face, but there was something… weird in his eyes, their scrutiny was making him feel awkward, though Lance looked serious enough. He nodded, looking attentively at Lance while he got out of the pool and sat right next to him, their thighs touching.

“Ah… exams are coming,” Lance sighed, kicking the water, his hand on his thigh almost touching Keith’s.

“We always have something to do, though.”

“Yeah… must be the reason why you’re always blowing off steam at such... a way.”

Keith blushed.

“What the hell is your problem? Don’t you masturbate too?”

Shit, yeah, he admitted that he was masturbating. Anyway, Lance be dammed, he can do whatever the fuck he want.

“Only for good reasons, I suppose.”

 _Like money,_ Keith tought, but he bit his tongue, because maybe Lance didn’t know and was just messing with him and he didn’t want to out himself.

“But honestly, I get you. I mean, under all this stress… The only weird part though, is you not looking for someone.”

“Someone…” They wouldn’t be you, “People require work. And I don’t have time for that. You’re the same right? You told me so months ago.”

Lance snickered, surprised that Keith remembered that.

“I don’t know. I guess… I have other reasons, now, to not be in a relationship. Messy. But hey, bless porn, right?”

Lance looked at him intensely. Keith watched as a droplet of water run through his neck.

“Yeah, bless porn.”

Lance smirked.

Keith wasn’t really sure what was Lance planing to do, but he was leaning to him and his mouth seemed ready to say something, when Allura and Shiro interrupted, because they needed to free the pool for a sports team that need to practice. 

Lance and Keith dammed their bad luck, and said goodbye with the itch non-pronounced words leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance uploaded a video even when it wasn’t Saturday, his usual posting day. Role-play. The topic was about a student stressed for classes.

Twenty minutes later he got a text.

 **source of anxiety** : hey, what you doin’? looking something interesting? :^)

(fuck Lance if this is how he wants to play so be it).

 **redbull77** : being real, i'm watching porn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually have a good memory so it's not forgotten. What it is forgotten tho is my will and motivation to write stuff lmao.
> 
> (i always bring such short updates, i'm sorry folks. i'm shit).
> 
> (yeah, Lance changed Keith's name in his phone to that. I'm a bitch, I know).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always say to myself "UPDATE YOUR WORKS" and I answer "I'll update when I have a long chap".
> 
> And then I come with this disgraceful amount of words. I'm so sorry, and this doesn't even has anything that fun. I'm a disgrace. 
> 
> But hey, I'm not dead. My tumblr is stellarlier now, hang out with me! =3

Lance was really hot.

And like, Keith used to think it was for his crush on him, but objectively, the guy was hot. And he looked hotter when he was covered in oil.

“I’ve been having such a rough week, you guys know… School has me so stressed… It’s nice to spend some time with you, you always treat me so well” Lance seemed to purr, though he was wearing a mask and the sound got out wrong.

Keith still wanted to die.

After that Lance didn’t talk, all you could hear were moans. Lance really liked to moan on his videos. A lot. He knew it was for show, but his sweet voice becoming breathless and raspy turned Keith wild, so much that he had forgotten for a moment Lance was putting a show for everyone to see.

He was such a slut, he probably got off to the idea of people seeing him.

Keith massaged his member slowly, at the same pace Lance was doing it to himself. Ugh, Lance was such a tease, his hand was too slow. If Lance was in front of Keith, Keith would had already interrupted him to fuck him senseless, to draw more moans out of his mouth until his throat hurts.

That would teach him a lesson.

Keith came before the video ended, and he paused it.

He hated Lance. He hated not knowing if making a move right now is the correct thing to do. Maybe he should just do it. There’s obviously chemistry between them so he should just go for it. OR, and this could be more fun, just let the guy suffer. That would be nice. Because Lance already has so much attention. Too many would get into his head.

He played the video again, the little gasps of Lance being music to his ears, and came again. He then got up and tried to clean a bit, and then he got a message.

 **source of anxiety** : hey, what you doin’? looking something interesting? :^)

“Fuck Lance if this is how he wants to play so be it” was his thought before answering.

 **redbull77** : being real, i’m watching porn

That will taught him. Except Lance didn’t miss a beat.

 **source of anxiety** : what type of porn? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **redbull77** : why do you want to know

 **source of anxiety** : idk i’m bored.

 **redbull77** : so I have to deal with that

 **source of anxiety** : yeah, kinda =3

 **redbull77** : sounds unfair

 **source of anxiety** : don’t change the subject, Young Man. What are you Watching?

 **redbull77** : some idiot getting his ass wrecked. it’s super fun.

 **source of anxiety** : what makes you think he’s an idiot? :/ you don’t know him!

 **redbull77** : he has one of those faces.

 **source of anxiety** : i’m pretty sure he has a beautiful face!!!!!!

 **redbull77** : ha no i’m actually kidding you can’t see his face

 **redbull77** : i still think he has is an idiot. like, 75% sure.

 **redbull77** : like, look at him

Keith sent a screenshot of Lance’s dick to Lance.

 **redbull77** : see? an asshole

 **redbull77** : he’s hot tho

* * *

 

That son of a bitch. Lance didn’t answer. What could he possible answer to that. His first reaction was blushing. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react. He knew Keith was jacking it off to his body but he didn’t think Keith was going to be so forward! That idiot!  
So obviously Lance did what he had to do. Changed his phone to silence and went straight to Keith’s bedroom.

* * *

 

Lance didn’t answer.

Well, in retrospective, maybe Keith came off as too rude. But Lance had been making him feel all bothered too! He takes advantage of his embarrassment! It’s not fair! It’s only fair that Keith gets to embarrass Lance as well.

Lance was not answering. How awful. He hoped he didn’t got too mad at him. He really was just being playful. Shit, what if he was mad because he called him an idiot? Nah, not probably, Pidge calls him an idiot all the time, it’s mostly endearing after all. And he’s not an idiot, the same way Pidge is wrong about him being an emo. He’s definitely embarrassed at seeing his dick in a text. Sending his own dickpic may have been less embarrassing.

Although, only dicks sent dick pics. But still, it would probably be less embarrassing that what he did.  
He heard a knock on his door. It sounded hurried. He wondered who could posible be annoying him right now when he was having a mini breakdown. Like, rude. Besides, it was kinda late, if it was someone inviting him to a party he was going to slice their head off.  
He put on some pants, screaming “In a minute” when the person kept knocking. Ugh, how impatient, wait a minute you jerk.

When he finally opened the door, he could see Pidge smiling at him, wearing a party dress.

“Look dude, do you want to go to a party or are you going to keep being an hermit” said Hunk, standing besides Pidge.

“Yeah, we’re gonna get waisted. My new girl is there, she can drink ten consecutive shots before puking, is amazing.” Pidge said, flipping her ponytail.

“Besides you need to get out of here. What are you doing besides sulking and jerking off?” Hunk said.  
Pidge snickered, and Keith could definitely see the point. He sighed.

“Ok I guess. Why not,” Keith said, before grabbing his jacket and keys.

He left his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't promise I'll end this... stuff someday, but I promise that I love making this two suffer and I'll keep doing it. 
> 
> Later~
> 
> I hc Pidge as a lot of things. In my other fic she's, in my head, ace and probably nonbinary. Here she's a lesbian. Idk, let's roll with it. I think she's a really flexible character.


End file.
